Strength Is Not Everything
by mattiboi
Summary: Peeta spent half his life preparing to have to enter the arena. What he wasn't prepared for was to be going into it with his best friend or his possible soul mate. Hunger Games Universe. Peetato of course. (what else would I write) M for later chapter. (violence, probable smut)
1. Chapter 1

**Another new story? What, that's crazy! Haha well yes I'm here with yet another story for you precious people. This is going to be a Hunger Games universe. My second one, the first being the one I also just started Fighting For Control. This one though doesn't have Neko Peeta, instead a strong fight ready Peeta :). You can all thank fanboyingfiction who really pushed me to try my hand at this. I'm so gave he did! Anyways I would love some feedback if you could, it means the world (I know I always say that but it's true!)**

**As I have said before, all grammar and spelling errors are my own and I apologise ahead. Also I do not own any part of the Hunger Games... wish I did but I don't still thank you Suzanne Collins for your amazing series.**

**Warning: smut, swearing, possible drug use, violence, boy on boy, possible girl on girl, talk of abuse, OOC-ness and all the wonderful bad things in life.**

Strength Is Not Everything

Chapter One: Preparing for a Fight.

District Twelve was not a place anyone aspired to live, it wasn't a place the people who had lived all their lives there wanted to either. It was the poorest district in all of Panem, it was also the place I was unfortunately born. The majority of the district's people worked in the unstable mines. It was our only export, and it barely kept the district afloat. To the rest of the country District Twelve was a dirty hole that served up malnutritioned weak tributes every year for the Hunger Games. In truth it was, the dust from the coal was a constant blanket of black, nothing stayed clean in District Twelve. It was as if the dust was there as a constant reminder of how dull and depressing our lives were. I was fortunate to be born into a family that lived in the actual town. You see Twelve was divided into two groups, the seem where the miners and their families lived and then town where the merchants lived. The merchants and their families owned all the business' throughout the town, each business being passed on from one generation to the next. That meant as long as I lived I always had a job at my father's bakery. It was something I had grown to enjoy, baking and decorating cakes. It also meant while it may be stale there was always something to eat. That was something I was grateful for. I was horrible growing up a watching a people's lives faded away as they starved on the street and I kid in your class just stopped showing up before they had died.

I was now sixteen years old, my fourth year of being eligible for reaping. My name was already in the bowl countless times from all of the tesserae I had taken over those four years for each member of my family. It was something that was needed to be done, and while my brothers had only had to put their names in a couple extra times, my mother had insisted I sign up for all five of us each month. We never had a real relationship to be honest, I think when I was born she suffered from some kind of depression and just never recovered from it. She was rude and abusive my whole life, but having to endure her all these years had made me strong mentally and emotionally. I had learned how to survive and it was something I would be doing my whole life. To be honest I was really close to any of my family. My brothers hardly talked to me and my father didn't always seem to be all there. Don't get me wrong I knew he loved me on some level, he just wasn't invested in knowing or caring for me.

When I was young, around eight years old I watched my first full Hunger Games. It haunted me for months, I had nightmares, night after night that one day I would be chosen and I would die because I did not know how to protect and defend myself. I had watched the 'careers' as they called them slaughter every other tribute before turning on each other. They knew how to fight, kill and conquer. They had not only trained with weapons, but trained their bodies to give them the best chance of survival. And that was when, at the age of eight, I realised if by chance I was chosen and I wanted to survive I would have to do the same thing.

A month after the games that year I sought out the two people I knew would be able to help me. First was Katniss and her father. They along with Gale Hawethorne were hunters. They illegally left the confides of District Twelve and hunted for game in the woods on the other side of the boundary. It didn't take much convincing to let me join them on their trips. Katniss' dad agreed to teach me how to hunt and survive in the forest. The second was our only living victor Haymitch Abernathy. He took a lot of convincing, I basically had to beg for a month before he agreed to teach me skills that would help me if I ended up in the arena.

Over the next four years Katniss' dad taught me how to shoot a bow and arrow, throw knives and hunt properly. He also taught me how to set snares and create fire. While Haymitch taught me hand to hand combat, how to out think and out smart an opponent and how to charm an audience. It was all going well until the mine explosion that year. Both Katniss and Gale's dads died that day. It was disheartening, both families really struggled after that. I tried to help out as much as I could but I couldn't do all that much. Luckily for Katniss and myself Gale knew a lot more then we both did when it came to hunting by ourselves. He helped us refine our skills to the point were we had become a well oiled unit working together.

My family didn't seem to notice me being gone most the time. As long as I carried the heavy sacks of flour in and did my shift in the bakery my mother left me alone. I spent the majority of my spare time with Haymitch, I guess I could almost call the old drunk a friend. He continued to train me when he was sober enough and I relished in the fact I was only two years away from ever having my name in that bowl again.

Now it was the morning of the reaping. When I woke up at dawn I laid there in bed for a few minutes. I had to mentally prepare myself for today, after today I only had two more reaping to survive. I just had to stay positive and I would get passed this. I heard movement downstairs and knew that meant my mother and father were already up. I sighed and got up, pulling on a top and pants before putting on my socks and boots. I went down stairs and headed straight for the store room. I grabbed two sacks of flour and placed them in the kitchen before heading back and grabbing two more. Once I was done I dusted myself off before grabbing my jacket and heading out the front door. I made my way into the seem before heading towards Katniss' house. Just as I got there Katniss appeared from behind the door. We nodded at each other and headed for the fence. We didn't really talk much today, tensions to high. It was Prims, Katniss' sisters, first reaping so I knew she was stressed and worried. We met Gale in the forest and hunted for a hour of two before heading back early so we could get ready for the reaping.

Once I had arrived home I went straight up to the bathroom to find the bath full of soapy water waiting for me. I peeled of my clothing before stepping in and scrubbing myself from head to toe. Once I was done I dried off and dressed in the clothes one of my parents had laid out on my bed for me. I combed back my hair and headed down stairs. There I found my father closing up the bakery. It was mandatory for everyone to attend the reaping, which meant everything closed early today. I helped him before he locked up and we headed to the town square. He told me the rest of the family had gone down early. Once we arrived I gave my father a quick hug before lining up to be registered. The line moved quickly and soon I was heading to stand with the rest of the sixteen year old boys. I looked around as I waited for the reaping to start. I spotted Katniss then Gale and my brother next to him. It was both of their last reaping's so I hoped that either of them did not get picked.

It wasn't long before Effie Trinket was on stage reminding us, in her high pitched accent, that two children from our district were going to die in the coming days. The video about the dark days played, Effie silently reciting the whole thing. Then it was time, she as always called the girls name first. When Primose was called I was in shock, it was her first year, how could her name of been picked out of the hundreds in there. When I saw the small girl start to move on stage my eyes darted over to Katniss who I knew was about to do something. As I had predicted she volunteered in her place. My head dropped in sadness, I only hoped she could win and return. Next came the boys, the whole time I prayed it was someone I did not really know. But ironically it was my name called. I stood there in shock of a second before what Haymitch had taught me kicked in. I held my head high and walked onto the stage with confidence. I wasn't going to let any weakness be shown, I had to from this moment on be smart about every move I made. I knew I had to get the people of the Capitol to fall in love with me, sponsors could make all the difference.

But the whole time I stood there looking strong and confident on the inside I was breaking. I was going into the area this Katniss. She was one of the few people I was close with. What was I going to do? I could not kill her could I? And if it did come down to her and me would she try to kill me? This was something I was unprepared for, I never thought I would go into the area with someone I knew. It made everything so much more complicated and tricky. I mean I wanted nothing more then to survive and win but at the expense of Katniss' life? I pushed my inner turmoil aside and shook Katniss' hand when Effie instructed before we were sent into separate waiting rooms inside the justice building.

A minute later my family was sent in. My brothers both gave me an awkward hug, followed by my father. My mother though just stood on the other side of the room and stared at me. It wasn't long before a peacekeeper came in and told them our time was up. As my mother left she turned to me. "At least District Twelve may finally have a winner this year." I knew she was talking about Katniss. My mother blissfully unaware I was actually with her all those times we went hunting. I almost laughed at her face, she had no idea what I was now capable of. I suppose she would just have to wait and watch what happens in the arena. And if I returned I knew one sure thing, she would not be apart of my life ever again.

My next visitor was Gale, he wished me luck and told me how sorry he was that both Katniss and I were heading into the arena together. I could see how sad he was, knowing that there was a chance neither of us were coming home. But I was pretty sure he was more distraught over Katniss. The two had a thing going that neither wanted to really acknowledge. It had created some tension between the three of us at some point, Gale started to grow jealous of how close Katniss and I had become. That's when I decided to tell him I was gay, I had told Katniss a year before. After that our friendship was all smooth sailing. Once again the peacekeeper returned and Gale left, a few minutes later I was escorted to the train.

When I got on I was dumbfounded at how absurdly decadent each carriage was. This is what people of the Capitol were accustomed to while some districts could not get warm water or electricity. It just showed how corrupt our 'government' was. It made me so angry that President Snow let this happen. That his thirst for power and control meant hundreds had to die.

After dinner Effie informed us that we were able to watch the reaping recaps from the other districts. Haymitch was yet to show his face but I knew he was probably well into his third bottle by now. We sat in the viewing room and watched as the huge screen came to life. Of course District One was first. The boy looked skilled while the girl, attractive as she may be, seemed a bit thick to be volunteering for the games. Maybe it was her ploy from the start, to play dumb and trick people into thinking she wasn't a threat. Next was District Two, the girl was young but she had a bloodthirsty gleam in her eyes that told me she was going to be a true competitor. The boy, if you could call him that was impressive. He towered over the girl, his body a huge mass of hard muscles. What got to me was how beauty he was, his crystal blue eyes, short messy blonde hair, everything about him drew me in. I found myself wishing I had a chance to get to know his body before my possible death. But I had to stay focused, I had to remember to play this smart.

The rest of the tributes didn't not seem all that worrying until the District Eleven male was called. He was as large if not more so then the District Two male. He reminded me of a strong deadly grizzly bear, ready to attack at a glance. When I saw his female counterpart I felt guilt riddle me. She was so young and small, just like Primrose. This is what I hated about the Capitol and the Hunger Games, sending innocent children like that into the arena just to be murdered in the name of justice and unity. There was nothing more I wanted then to have President Snow's power overthrown but what could one sixteen year old boy from District Twelve do.

It didn't take us long to arrive in the Capitol, the city itself beautiful. But I knew the truth, the darkness and evil it really harboured. When the train finally came to a stop I saw hundreds of Capitol citizens flock to our windows. What Haymitch taught me kicked in again and I smiled and waved at them all. I knew each was a potential sponsor, a potential lifeline in the games. Effie and Haymitch escorted us out into the building where we were told we would get ready for the tribute parade. This was something I was not looking forward to but I knew it was a necessary thing if I wanted to impress Panem. So without compliant I surrendered myself to my prep team.

**AN: hope you enjoyed the first chapter, I would love to here what you thought of it. Its not really that long but I wanted to stop there and have the parade start of the next chapter. So obviously Peeta will meet Cato for the first time in chapter two :). Xoxo Mattiboi**


	2. Mutual Inerest

**Okay I'm here, late but that's better then not showing up for the party at all! So here's the second chapter of my new story, it's the baby at the moment so I'm still working it all out. Also if I get anything mixed up with the pre-game events I apologises. Its been awhile since I've watched/ read the Hunger Games. (and right now I'm to lazy and to busy to go back to them at the moment.) Anyway hope you enjoy the chapter, I'll try to have a chapter out for the last story that needs to be update this week within the next few days. (well hopefully it this boy doesn't keep me to preoccupied ;). )**

**As I have said before, all grammar and spelling errors are my own and I apologise ahead. Also I do not own any part of the Hunger Games... wish I did but I don't still thank you Suzanne Collins for your amazing series.**

**Warning: smut, swearing, possible drug use, violence, boy on boy, possible girl on girl, talk of abuse, OOC-ness and all the wonderful bad things in life.**

**Before I reply to reviews I just would like to say a huge huge thanks to those who did, it means the world. Without the constant support I don't know if I'd be up to this yet. So again thanks you. Xo**

**fanboyingfiction- well I'm really glad you liked the first chapter. I mean you are the person that pretty much got this story off the ground and happening :) so it means a lot you liked it. :D Seriously your review is to kind! And same I can't wait to see what Cato is going to be like. I'm thinking at first they must just flirt and tip toe around their mutual attraction before they really act on it but who knows really I haven't really planned that far ahead yet. Thanks for all the love boo! Xoxoxo**

**Fuzzyfeather- yes a second actual games fic. I've got a lot work set out in front of me. That being said I do hope they are both enjoyable while being very different. Haha and yes as much action at the second chapter permits :). Thanks for the love boo! Xoxoxo**

**pumpkinking5- glad you are looking forward to what's in-store for this fic. And yes the dynamic is going to a lot different to my other games fic. And yes I did want to have a lot more levels and depths to this one, especially between Peeta and Katniss. Thanks for the love boo! Xoxoxo**

**dogcatooo- another story *rejoice* haha... sorry I bumped up the rating but with the possible violence I thought I had to, though there wasn't any smut planned for a very long while I still hadn't planned the story out completely and it's looking very possible now. Maybe there won't be but I though it best to change it now just in case. ;). And I won't stick to the real story line to much, more just a guide really. Thanks for the love boo! Xoxoxo**

**PrinceArdhz- Mmmhmm another nother story :). And yes maybe a little badass Peeta this story :). Thanks for the love boo! Xoxoxo**

**Drunken Assassin- :/ well that's fine, each to their own. If you continue to read this I do hope it becomes more enjoyable for you. Xoxoxo**

Strength Is Not Everything

Chapter Two: Mutual Interest

It didn't take us long to arrive in the Capitol, the city itself beautiful. But I knew the truth, the darkness and evil it really harboured. When the train finally came to a stop I saw hundreds of Capitol citizens flock to our windows. What Haymitch taught me kicked in again and I smiled and waved at them all. I knew each was a potential sponsor, a potential lifeline in the games. Effie and Haymitch escorted us out into the building where we were told we would get ready for the tribute parade. This was something I was not looking forward to but I knew it was a necessary thing if I wanted to impress Panem. So without compliant I surrendered myself to my prep team.

When I entered the room and woman with bright orange hair that stuck straight up pulled me quickly up to a metal bench. She stripped me down in a matter of seconds before instructing my to lay down on the bench. I did as I was instructed, as two more members of my prep team arrived. One a male with a gold metallic paint all over his body and blue curled hair, the other another woman who must of had some work down on her face. It was as if her skin was being pulled back to the extreme causing her eyes to stay wide open, I wasn't sure she would even be able to close them. She was bold but seemed to have her whole scalp tattooed with colourful swirls.

They first hosed me down and scrubbed my skin, then washed my body and hair. Then the most painful part came, the removal of all my body hair. I had to bite my tongue a few times, not wanting to show an weakness to any of the people around me. I zoned out and ignored their superficial conversations and just let the process continue. The whole time hoping it would just end already. They coated my body with another substance, did my nail on both my hands and feet, and then my hair before telling me that my stylish would be with me soon. They left the room, leaving me alone for a minute. I sat up and inspected my body. I looked clean and soft, like I had a natural glow that radiated from my skin. I could work with this, I was glad they had not decided to dye my hair a weird colour or put a mass amount of make-up on my face or body.

The door opened and I watched a tall slim woman walk in. Compared to the people I had seen to far in the Capitol she was dressed a lot more reserved and simply. She worn all black, and worn little to no make up, just gold eyeliner. I did notice her smooth chocolate skin seemed to radiate with a golden glittery glint though. She had natural looking blonde hair that was also styled quite simply. "Hello Peeta, my name is Portia. My partner Cinna, who is dressing Katniss, and I are so glad to be working with you today."

"Nice to meet you Portia, but you don't have to save face and pretend to be happy about having to dress District Twelve." I state so sure she was being polite.

"No no, we wanted District Twelve, we even asked to have the two of you. You see me and Cinna were both moved by not only Katniss's sacrifice but how strong and how much you looked like a career. We want to help the two of you step out of the shadows of your district and become a force to be afraid of." She smiled before grabbing a garment bag from behind her.

"Well in that case I'm glad to have you on my side." I smiled back.

She unzipped the bad and pulled out what I was to be wearing. She then helped me get in on. It was a soft shiny leather material. It hugged my body tightly, showcasing my muscles. I looked in the mirror and was surprised at what I saw I looked amazing. I was mysterious and deep while being strong and unforgiving.

I turn to her with a smile before I felt my face screw up in confusion. "Portia I'm a little confused, what does this suit have to do with being a coal miner?"

She chuckled before placing a hand on my shoulder. "That's the brilliant idea Cinna and myself came up with. We thought the miners costumes were over done, and the year someone just covered the tributes in sparkling coal dust was to provocative. I mean the poor children were stark naked. We decided to base our costumed off what coal is famous for."

"Being black?" I asked stupidly.

She started to cackle. "No, burn Peeta. So with that out of the way I have one question to ask you, are you afraid of fire?"

My eyes widen at her words. "You're kidding right? You are going to set me on fire?" Panic and shock took over until Portia lost it again.

"My dear Peeta, we aren't actually going to set you alight. We will be using synthetic fire. It was appear that you are on fire but trust me it will do no harm, just tickle possibly."

Hearing her words calmed me down drastically. "So this suit is made to look like we are burning like coal does?"

"Exactly. You will be perfectly safe. Now come along we have to be in the holding pen already." She checked my hair and face once more before guiding me along to a door. We walked through a corridor before heading through a larger door. Inside was a huge room where all the tributes were getting last checks done. I spotted Katniss and the man I assumed was Cinna, simply because he dressed just like Portia and headed towards them.

As we walked towards them I looked around at the other tributes. Watching them get last checks, grumbling about their costumes, most were totally unaware of their surrounding. Where as I knew that the whole time others were watching, reading your reactions and body language, working out your strengths, weaknesses and figuring out which tributes were going to be the bigger threats. My eyes fell on the tributes from District Two, they were decked out in gold ancient roman armour. The blonde brute looked like he had just stepped out of the pages an a history book. He looked like a true warrior, someone who would fight to the death no matter how bleak the outcome was. He must have felt my eyes on him because he turned and stared back. I knew this was my chance to show him I was not intimidated by his size and stature. I continued to look at him before deciding to try a different tactic. I let my eyes slowing rake down his body, drinking all the hard muscles that were on display before making my way back up to his face. After watching me he smirked before doing the same to my body. Well at least I knew we had something in common. He turned away after his district partner walked up to him and I did the same.

It excited me knowing the blonde was interested, it meant when it came down to it I might have a way into the careers. It wasn't my first choice but that meant I would be able to get close to the careers. Gain some trust and some help in getting rid of the other tributes before turning on them. Once we arrived I smiled at Katniss. "Ready to blow these sponsors away?" I said sarcastically.

"Personally I think I'll stick to just smiling and waving. But go ahead, blow as many of them as you want." She laughed playfully, Portia joining in. This was one part of this journey I was glad was Katniss here with me and not a stranger. We had grown close and had become accustomed to making fun of each other when we were both worried or stressed. It really helped with my nerves, reminding me to enjoy how ever long I had left. Because there was a chance I wasn't going to make it home. I heard someone yell out that there was five minutes until the parade. There was suddenly a mad dash to get all the tributes in position.

"Peeta, remember so give off the strong career attitude but don't shy away from Katniss, we want you two to stay united. The crowd will love it alright." Portia told me as I helped Katniss step onto our carriage.

"Sure, I'll make sure." I say as I watch the doors open and District One head out. One by one each district left the holding pen until it was our turn. The crowds were thunderous, and overjoyed. Then when it was our turn our flames were lit and as we headed out the crowd suddenly hushed in awe of our costumes. I wasn't sure if it was a good thing until after a few moments of silence they started chanting 'District Twelve'. I grabbed onto Katniss's hand before lifting it up between us. The crows seemed to lose it at this, that's when I knew we had nailed it. As soon as we stopped in front of President Snow's balcony I could feel the awe, hate, jealousy through the glares the majority of the tributes were now giving us both. I looked over at Cato in the corner of my eye and noticed he didn't seem to hold any distaste or jealousy he was instead staring at my body once again.

President Snow stood and made he speak as he did every year but it was the part at the end that caught my attention. "And because next year marks the third quarter quell it has been decided by myself and the game makers alike that this year's games will have a knew enticing twist added to it. It will be announced during the start of the games itself. And tribute may the odds be ever in your favour."

With that we were pulled into the building directly beneath Snow's balcony. Once we came to a hault I jumped off before helping Katniss step down. Our stylists along with Effie and Haymitch came proudly up to us. Congratulating and telling us how well we did.

"Do you know anything about the twist?" Katniss asked turning to Haymitch.

"Sorry love I don't have a clue yet. Snow isn't known for being very predictable when it comes to this sort of thing." Haymitch replies before taking a swig from his flask.

I sighed and turned around ready to head to the elevator but walked straight into the District Two's tributes chest. "Sorry." I mumbled taking a step back.

"Not a problem, so twelve what's your name?" The boy asked, his voice husky and low.

"Peeta, and you are?" I reply confidently, it was obvious we were both playing the same game here. Trying to get a baring on the other, figure out who would cave first.

"Cato, so Peeta what do you have doing for tonight?" Cato asked with a cocky smirk.

I laugh for a second before stepping real close to him. I got up on my tip toes so I was right next to his ear. "Nothing that involves you." I whispered letting my palm brush against his crotch before side stepping around him and walking away. I turned back to see that he was immobilised just standing there as he watched me walk away, his eyes glued to my ass. I got into the elevator with a the others, a pleased smirk forming in my face.

"Well you looked pleased with yourself, what's got you looking like that?" Katniss asked as we started to move.

"I may have found a way into the Careers." I say happy.

"Peeta that's a stupid idea." Haymitch growled.

"Is it, get close to them, find out there weaknesses. Use them to get rid of the other tributes before turning on them seems like a good plan to me." I explain, I saw Katniss seem to agree with me and that's I needed. Haymitch had trained me to think on my feet and that was exactly what I was going to do. I wasn't about to play the weak defenceless card. I was going to prove to Panem that someone from District Twelve was as strong and powerful as any tribute from District One or Two could be.

Then the doors to our floor opened I was once again sickened at how lavish my surrounding were. Were the people in the Capitol that blind to the poverty and death outside in the outer districts? Still there wasn't anything I could do right now about it all. Effie showed us to our rooms telling us to wash up and change before dinner.

Once I was alone I stripped down and headed for the bathroom. It took me a few goes to find a comfortable setting with the shower because it was so odd and confusing with its multiple nobs and buttons. As I stood under the warm water my mind went back to the District Two tribute, Cato was his name. He was truly what physical perfect was in my eyes. The type of man I would have loved to havr had a life together with. Tall, strong, someone I could depend on, lean on instead of only having myself. That was something I was tried of, always having to be so strong all the time. It was lonely and hard, sure I had Katniss but to find that other half. The person that completed you, it was something I longed for deeply. But the reality of my situation was that would probably never happen.

Fed up with my own thoughts I got out of the shower and dressed in some comfortable clothes before heading to the dining room. Thankfully everyone was already there and the conversations where a good enough distraction. When we finished I went to my room but sleep evaded me, my thoughts from before returning. I decided maybe some fresh air would help, I walked out and headed to the elevator. I noticed when we were in here before there was a roof button. I pressed it and a moment later I was on the roof. I walked over to the far end of the roof and looked out at the large city that surrounded me. I heard the elevator ding and the doors open behind me, I turned around to see Cato in front of me, a pleased smirk on his face.


	3. The Need For Physical Release

**Okay I'm back :). If you read Fighting For Control then you know that I've had life sort of take over these last few weeks, so I apologise for making you guys wait so long but hopefully I've have update for all four my stories up soon. Anyhoo there is the third chapter, hope you guys all like it. :)**

**As I have said before, all grammar and spelling errors are my own and I apologise ahead. Also I do not own any part of the Hunger Games... wish I did but I don't still thank you Suzanne Collins for your amazing series.**

**Warning: smut, swearing, possible drug use, violence, boy on boy, possible girl on girl, talk of abuse, OOC-ness and all the wonderful bad things in life.**

**Before I reply to reviews I just would like to say a huge huge thanks to those who did, it means the world. Without the constant support I don't know if I'd be up to this yet. So again thanks you. Xo**

**ardiethepenguin- glad you liked the Cato and the flirting. Hope you are feeling better today (being sick sucks). Haha I hope you liked the crotch thing, it wasn't to much was it? Anyways that's for the love boo! Xoxoxo**

**Fuzzyfeather- I'm so glad you liked it and yes it does seem to promise a few things while be coming up soon. I mean I plan to make them tease each other for a while but you never know what turn my writing can take, it seems to have a life on its own. And I'm glad you like Katniss's remark :) Thanks for the love boo! Xoxoxox**

**pumpkinking5- glad you like the chapter and as for Peeta's plan backfiring, it's very possible :). I don't even know what's going to happen yet haha. Thanks for the love boo! Xoxoxo**

**Peeto4eva- ... slap my hand for being naughty and not updating for so long. ;) Xoxoxo**

**Dogcatooo- :) glad you liked the ending of the chapter. As for your challenge well I mean I plan on taking it slow in this story (the exact opposite to my other hunger games fic) but I'm not sure yet, they will get physical at some point, I'll see how long it takes before the smut part of my brain takes over. Haha thanks, and thanks for all the love boo! Xoxoxo**

**jessie000- sorry for the lack of updates but I'm glad to see you are enjoying another one of my stories :D. Make me so happy when I recognise a username/guestname. Thanks for the love boo! Xoxoxo**

**jmcarthy- wow thank you so much. And wow thank you for thinking I'm a really imaginative writer :D. Thanks for the love boo! Xoxoxo**

**hiyapapaya- aww thanks and Mmmhmm I do like me a sassy Peeta every now and then :). Thanks for the love boo! Xoxoxo**

Strength Is Not Everything

Chapter Three: The Need For Physical Release

Once I was alone I stripped down and headed for the bathroom. It took me a few goes to find a comfortable setting with the shower because it was so odd and confusing with its multiple nobs and buttons. As I stood under the warm water my mind went back to the District Two tribute, Cato was his name. He was truly what physical perfect was in my eyes. The type of man I would have loved to have had a life together with. Tall, strong, someone I could depend on, lean on instead of only having myself. That was something I was tried of, always having to be so strong all the time. It was lonely and hard, sure I had Katniss but to find that other half. The person that completed you, it was something I longed for deeply. But the reality of my situation was that would probably never happen.

Fed up with my own thoughts I got out of the shower and dressed in some comfortable clothes before heading to the dining room. Thankfully everyone was already there and the conversations where a good enough distraction. When we finished I went to my room but sleep evaded me, my thoughts from before returning. I decided maybe some fresh air would help, I walked out and headed to the elevator. I noticed when we were in here before there was a roof button. I pressed it and a moment later I was on the roof. I walked over to the far end of the roof and looked out at the large city that surrounded me. I heard the elevator ding and the doors open behind me, I turned around to see Cato in front of me, a pleased smirk on his face.

"What are you doing up here so late?" I asked confidently, I knew I had to keep that same level of cockiness I had after the parade present right now. We are still working each other out and I wasn't going to let him get the better of me. I once again looked over his body, it really was a masterpiece. The things I would do it, I realised I was getting distracted and looked back at his face, ridding my mind of my previous thoughts and sticking to my original plan.

"I could ask you the same thing." He quickly responded as he walked towards me.

Well it appeared he thought on his feet quickly as well, that meant I had to be careful with what I told him. I didn't need him getting the upper hand in this situation. "I couldn't sleep, to many things on my mind. I thought some fresh air would do me some good."

"Well it looks as if we have a few things in common then." He replied as he stood next to me closely,almost to closely. He leant on the wall as I was and looked out at the city. "It's ridiculous how naive the people down there are."

"And I thought I was the only one who thought that." I say sarcastically.

"It would be nice to open there eyes up to what happens in the districts. All the hardships they don't see."

I scoffed at him. "And what do you know about hardships?"

"Just because I'm from District Two doesn't mean my life had been all peachy and wonderful Peeta. I thought someone like you might understand that, clearly I was wrong." He spat back, obviously annoyed at my close mindedness.

I sigh and let silence take over for a second. "I'm sorry you're right I don't know what you have been through. I just get in a mood when people talk about hardships and seem to have no idea of the word." I once again let silence take over for a few minutes. "I guess I can be a bit of a asshole at time."

Cato laughed for a second before turning to me. "So Peeta, my mentors seem to think you're going to be a real threat to my chances of winning this year, are they correct to assume so?"

"Probably, I do plan to win these games and I know that means killing anyone who gets in my way." I reply turning to finally face him, I could see it in his eyes, he was trying to work me out like a complicated puzzle.

"Well that sounds like the mantra of any good career tribute. I wonder if you would be interested in forming an alliance and working together at the start of the games." Cato took a step closer, he was now mere inches away from me.

I bit my lip flirtily and gazed up in his eyes. "If I was to even consider your offer I would want my District partner to also be apart of that alliance." I could feel the lust and want radiating off his body, it wasn't helping me cull my own desires, more like feeding the flame. I knew I was headed into dangerous territory but I could turn back, Cato had sparked something in me. A primal need for companionship and the desire to feel something, anything before my possible death.

"I may be able to be arranged that. So Peeta I couldn't help but notice we have something else in common." Cato said with a smirk.

"And what ever could that be?" I asked playing dumb, he was eating right out of my hand just like I wanted.

"Oh you know our blonde hair." He says, amused with himself.

I giggle at what he just said, letting my guard down for just a second. A second long enough for Cato to notice. That's when I realise he actually had me eating out of his hand, he was smart enough to let me think I had the upper hand and I fell for it. He lunged forward, swooping me up and backing me hard up against the wall. My legs wrapped around his waist as he started to kiss my open mouth with such power and heat. There was nothing sweet about our embrace, it was all a show of power, dominance and aggression.

This was our way to get a release, to feel and fuck before our deaths. There wasn't any emotions that laced our hearts together, just the heat our bodies craved. We craved the touch of another and had found it in each others arms. My hands clawed at his back as I bucked my hips forward. He was using the perfect amount of strength and power my body craved, something sex with another man could only give me. Woman were fragile and filled with emotion, men were brutal and only thought of release. It was something I had learnt back in District Twelve and I knew exactly the type of sex I would get with Cato. Cato nipped down my jaw and neck, stopping to bite my collar bone hard. An unmistakable moan escaping my lips. My right hand snaked it's way through his short locks before I pulled his head back roughly before kissing him without abandon.

We were to preoccupied with each others bodies to even notice the elevator doors ding and open. It wasn't until I heard a gasp and then a cackle I realised someone had stumbled upon us. Cato sighed angrily before releasing me and stepping back to reveal Katniss behind him. Her expression revealing everything, she had a devious smirk gracing her face. "Well now I know what you were so chipper about before. Looks like you got exactly what you wanted." She turned to Cato and raised an eyebrow.

"I guess I should get going, I'll keep an eye out for you tomorrow Peeta." Cato said before turning and heading for the elevator.

Katniss's smirk widened and I rolled my eyes at her before turning to look out at the city again. "You couldn't of decided to come up here in like a half hour from now. I was kind of in the middle of something."

Katniss laughed at what I said standing next to me. "Yeah I saw what you were in the middle of. You were sandwiched between a wall and a boy. Sorry for being a cock block, but how did this even happen?"

"I don't know we have been exchanging glances all day and then we just happened to both be up here and things kind of escalated. Shit Katniss what am I doing? I want him so bad but Haymitch is right it's a stupid idea getting close to the careers." I say now more conflicted then ever. My brain and my body was at war with each other. I wanted to be smart but I never anticipated someone like Cato standing in my way.

"No it's not Peeta, remember President Snow has something up his sleeve, we don't know what this twist will be and I think it's better we go into the arena with a few allies then face off against all twenty-two tributes and what ever the twist is by ourselves." She says putting a hand on my shoulder.

"No you're right, screw Haymitch. We need to be smart and be prepared for anything. Cato already offered us a spot on his alliance, we would be dumb to pass that up." I say finally making up my mind, I had to play it smart. And while getting involved with Cato was probably one of the dumbest moves, if I could make him faulter when it came to down to killing me maybe I had a chance at taking him out. The only problem with the theory was I was already questioning whether I could kill him.

"It's obvious now why he offered you a spot, I mean it's obvious he has a few more expectations of you when we are in the arena. I just hope your not camera shy." She joked, laughing at her own joke.

"Shut up Katniss, what ever goes on between me and Cato won't be for the Capitol's eyes." I smirk at her. "I fully intend on sharing a tent with him though."

Katniss rolled her eyes at me. "What do you think the twist will be?"

"Honestly I have no clue, I'm hoping it has something to do with more the one person winning, that way we can both make it home." I knew it was a long shot but I had to hold onto the hope that maybe we could both go home to District Twelve, however gloomy the idea of being there for the rest of my life was.

"Yeah same, it would be amazing if you both made it home. And if we are in an alliance with Cato that means we can stay at the cornucopia and get the weapons we want."

"True, we just have to watch each others backs. While I have so level of trust in Cato and his District partner Clove I don't trust District One at all. They both give off this vibe I don't really trust at all." It was true the pair from District One seemed dangerous, and I wasn't going to turn a blind eye to end up with a knife in my back.

"Yeah I feel the same about them. So Cato and Clove, is that all we want?" Katniss asked turning around to face the building.

"I think for now it's probably a good idea. I don't want to play all our cards just yet, I know they are apart of the career pack but if we have to I'm sure we can come up with a way to get rid of them." My brain already started to dream up scenarios and ideas on how to get rid of them both.

"Yeah that'll be easy just stick you ass out a bit and bat your eyelids and Cato will do anything you ask." She replies back, once again laughing at herself.

"What ever, come on we should probably get back and get some rest." I say as I start to head towards the elevator.

"Absolutely." Katniss said following me.

"Hey Katniss why did you come up here anyway?" I ask suddenly realising I did know why she can interrupted my fun.

"I came looking for you, I couldn't sleep either and you weren't in your room so my second guess was up here." She replied as the doors opened and we stepped in.

A second later we were back on our floor. "Goodnight Katniss, sleep well." I said as we spilt up to head to our separate bedrooms.

"You too Peeta." She responds as she disappears behind her door.

I step into my room and close the door. I stripped off, not bothering to turn a light on and slipped into bed. I found a comfortable position on my side and closed my eyes hoping sleep would come easier this time round. Just as I could feel myself slipping from consciousness I was startled when an arm wrapped around me. I went to jump up out of bed and away from the intruder but his grip was to strong, holding me to his bare chest. Bare chest? Strong muscle bare chest, with matching arms around me. It all clicked suddenly. "What the hell are you doing Cato?" I basically yelled.

"What I thought we could finish what we started on the roof." He responded then started kissing my neck.

"Seriously Cato, it's late and who said you were every getting more then a good make up session." I said as I tried to turn in his arm but it wasn't really working.

"Come on Peeta why put off the inevitable?" He asked between kisses.

"No, not happening right now. What every this is Cato I do want to go there with you but I'm sorry tonight you aren't getting anything." I had to put my foot down and regain control of what ever this was.

"Fine, goodnight then." Cato kissed my cheek but didn't move a muscle.

I laugh to myself at his cockiness and bravado. The fact he had the balls to just stay there made me rethink kicking him out of my bed. "Cato."

"What, I'm going to sleep like you wanted." I could just picture that cocky smirk on his face even though I could see it.

"Fine stay but know tomorrow I'm going to kick you ass at training.


	4. The Forming Of An Alliance

**Okay well I have atleast one story updated :). Here's the four chapter of Strength Is Not Everything. As some of you know I have been blocked and it wasn't just one story, it was all of them :/. Worst few weeks of my life. Anyway I'm about a half way through the draft for The Broken Pieces story and once I've done that I'll try to get an update for Fighting For Control. So so so sorry to make you guys wait, life has been crazy as so I've been distracted aswell. **

**Also I may not be able to update next week since I'll be away on holidays, sorry to keep y'all waiting but I'll be busy stalking Alexander Ludwig while he is in Melbourne at the same time as me. :) gotta love Supanova!**

**Oh and I've updated my profile with a list of potential stories I would like to start at some point soon. Though I'd loved to here which one you are interested in, pm me or something what you prefer. Xo**

**As I have said before, all grammar and spelling errors are my own and I apologise ahead. Also I do not own any part of the Hunger Games... wish I did but I don't still thank you Suzanne Collins for your amazing series.**

**Warning: smut, swearing, possible drug use, violence, boy on boy, possible girl on girl, talk of abuse, OOC-ness and all the wonderful bad things in life.**

**Before I reply to reviews I just would like to say a huge huge thanks to those who did, it means the world. Without the constant support I don't know if I'd be up to this yet. So again thanks you. Xo**

**jmcarthy- awww thank you and I promise I won't abandon this story. Hmmm interesting, the twist could screw with the tributes, haven't really chosen what exactly will happen but I hope you do like it. And yes when it finally happens I promise to make the smut as hot as I can handle writing. Thanks for all the love boo! Xoxoxo**

**Fuzzyfeather- Mmhmm gotta love when it gets intense :). Haha good I'm glad you liked and hated Katniss showing up. And that last scene Mmhmm happiness for me aswell. Thanks for the love boo! Xoxoxo**

**Jessie000- haha a total cocky bastard, and I love it aswell. Sorry for that lack of updates... still it's finally here. Thanks for the love boo! Xoxoxo**

**ardiethepenguin- awww thanks boo, glad you love it. Bahahaha funny that and I'm glad you think it's different :). Thanks for all the love boo! Xoxoxo**

**hiyapapaya- I totally agree, who knows maybe she won't have to die for once... but I'm not suggesting/hinting at anything *shifty eyes*. Thanks for the love boo! Xoxoxo**

**dogcatooo- haha well I hope it was the first one and I was actually funny :). And boo I promise while things will get steamy, the sex part won't happen for awhile so this story will be your safe haven, well that and The Broken Pieces story, I'm pretty sure nothings happened in that story and that's like almost ten chapters in... totally outta character of me, normally I have like six smut scenes by then haha. Thanks for the love though boo! Xoxoxo**

**pumpkinking5- :) glad you like it and thought it was hot. And yes who knows what tomorrow will bring :). Thanks for the love boo! Xoxoxo**

**Conspiration-ultd- yay I'm glad you've started this one now aswell :). Bahahah yep this story is going to be the tease of the century probably :). Still glad you like it so far. Thanks for all the love boo! Xoxoxo**

Strength Is Not Everything

Chapter Four: The Forming Of An Alliance.

I step into my room and close the door. I stripped off, not bothering to turn a light on and slipped into bed. I found a comfortable position on my side and closed my eyes hoping sleep would come easier this time round. Just as I could feel myself slipping from consciousness I was startled when an arm wrapped around me. I went to jump up out of bed and away from the intruder but his grip was to strong, holding me to his bare chest. Bare chest? Strong muscle bare chest, with matching arms around me. It all clicked suddenly. "What the hell are you doing Cato?" I basically yelled.

"What I thought we could finish what we started on the roof." He responded then started kissing my neck.

"Seriously Cato, it's late and who said you were every getting more then a good make up session." I said as I tried to turn in his arm but it wasn't really working.

"Come on Peeta why put off the inevitable?" He asked between kisses.

"No, not happening right now. What every this is Cato I do want to go there with you but I'm sorry tonight you aren't getting anything." I had to put my foot down and regain control of what ever this was.

"Fine, goodnight then." Cato kissed my cheek but didn't move a muscle.

I laugh to myself at his cockiness and bravado. The fact he had the balls to just stay there made me rethink kicking him out of my bed. "Cato."

"What, I'm going to sleep like you wanted." I could just picture that cocky smirk on his face even though I couldn't see it.

"Fine stay but know tomorrow I'm going to kick you ass at training." I say shuffling back a bit more so I was pressed right up against him. I knew we were kind of rushing into it but I could be dead in a matter of days. Why not go out with a little bit of happiness in my life, it was better then the alternative. Who wanted to spend their possible last days alive denying what they felt and what their body craved. Atleast these last few days I wouldn't be alone, I had someone there for me, to keep me strong. I fell asleep almost instantly, the heat Cato's body radiated filled me, lulling me to sleep.

A loud knock woke me from my dreamless sleep the next morning, but I was still so comfortable and half asleep I shrugged it off. I heard whoever is was knock again before the door opened and someone in heels walked in.

"Peeta, you've over slept and it you first day of, oh, oh mine! Well um, Peeta and Peeta's 'friend' you need to get up now boys, come come. Hurry now, you don't want to miss breakfast." Effie's voice rang out in her usual chirpy tone, she seemed to get over the shock quite quickly thankfully though.

"We'll be up in a minute." I groan putting a hand in the air as if that meant I was moving.

"Very good, ah Peeta which floor do I need to call to send for your 'friend's' training uniform?" Effie asks on her way out.

"Two." I call out finally opening my eyes and letting them adjust to the light. I could of sworn I heard Effie squeal in excited and clap her hands at the news it was Cato in bed with me. That's when I realised the position we were laying in. I had rolled onto my stomach with my left knee in line with my hips while my right laid out striaght. It made my ass stick out more. I was using my right arm as a pillow while my left was intertwined with Cato's hand. His body apparently followed mine last night, with half of it actually on top of me. His chest was still pressed up against my back, his groin lined up perfectly with my ass. I noticed that part of him was awake though. His left leg was in-between mine own whine his right laid right next to my own right leg. "Morning." I say content with not moving at all.

"Morning." Cato replied back. He placed a kiss on the back of my neck. "I can't believe we overslept, I'm never late normally."

"We did stay up late last night and well I don't know if it's just me but I'd be happy staying in this position the rest of my life." I say slowly stretching my muscles.

"You too huh?" I could tell he was smirking at me again.

There was a noise out side my door, then a crashing sound before it was pulled open and I watched Katniss walk in holding Cato's uniform. I give her a questioning look but she just smiled back happily.

"Here's your uniform Cato, thought I'd just bring it in for you since we'll we are going to be seeing a lot more of you. I'm Katniss, as you probably already know." She said way to enthusiastically. I knew then the uniform was just an excuse to get in here so she could see if we had done anything last night.

"Katniss go away, we didn't do anything other then sleep okay." I say leaning up on my elbows and looking back at her. I gave her the 'get out of here' look and she nodded rolling her eyes.

"Fine, but hurry your ass up Peeta, you only have forty-five minutes until training starts." Katniss said as she walked out of the room and closed the door behind her.

I sighed as Cato kissed my back making me smirk. "We should get up I guess."

"We should." Cato said against my shoulder before he dragged his teeth over it. I knew if I stayed here any longer I would not move all day so I pushed Cato off me and crawled out of bed. "Why do you have to ruin all my fun?" He asked getting up as well.

I handed him his uniform before heading over to grab my own. "Because as promised I'm going to kick your ass in training today." I give him a cocky grin as I pulled on my clothes.

"A challenge huh? Alright you're on Peeta. But let's make it a bit more interesting."

"What do you have in mind?" I asked looking up at him as I pulled on my boots. I watched him think to himself for a bit before a idea obviously jumped into his head.

"Okay, we'll have a best out of five competition, we each choose two different challenges and if needed Clove or Katniss can choose the tie breaker. The winner gets to have to other stay on their Districts floor that night and they are allowed to do anything they want with the loser."

"Seriously?" I asked with a laugh.

Cato finally dressed walked over to me, wrapping his arms around my waist. He brought his lips to my ear before talking in a low husky voice. "What scared you might lose and have to do something you might like later?" He started to kiss down my neck and once again I could feel myself faulter, I wanted nothing more to rip his clothes off right now but I knew I couldn't get that involved just yet.

"Come one let's eat before we have to go to training." I say turning in his arms and grabbing ahold of his hand. I pulled him towards the door and opened it. Once we had walked up to the dining table we sat down. I tried not to notice everyone else's eyes on us but I could tell Cato was getting annoyed by the stares. "So Haymitch got any mentor advice to give?"

"Don't get into bed with your enemy." He said taking a swig from his flask. "But since you've done that already I'd say be smart from now on. Show that you are allied with District Two, it obvious I'm going to have to rethink our sponsor angle, which is fine really. They'll eat you two up for breakfast if you play your cards right."

I listened to what Haymitch was saying as I ate, I was honestly surprised Haymitch was willing to talk strategy let alone at all with Cato around.

"Oh yes Peeta, I can definitely work with you and Cato being romantically involved. People are going to die when they see how smitten the two of you are." Effie joined in.

"Well as long as it causes them to die and not us I'm okay with that." Cato says mindlessly while shovelling food into his mouth.

Effie didn't look amused but Katniss and myself smirked at each other. She then turned to Haymitch. "So just act like careers and intimidate the other tributes?"

"Well yes, but remember to show you still have hearts. We want to show that while you are strong confident contenders you are still only teenagers forced into killing others." Haymitch said before looking at the time. "Well times up you three need to head down now if you don't want to miss the introduction."

I wipe my mouth with a serviette before standing. Katniss and Cato followed my lead and we headed over to the elevator. Once inside Cato took ahold of my hand, I turned to him and smiled. "I'm still kicking your ass today." I say to him before he pulls me into a kiss.

When we pulled away I looked at Katniss who was just smirking. "So Clove is alright with us being in an alliance right?" She asked looking at Cato.

"She is, I'm pretty sure she prefers you two then the two from District One. We both don't really trust them." Cato says as the doors happen to open at his floor.

Clove walked in assessing our body language before smirking. "That is very true, I don't trust that Glitter girl at all. So it seems you have no self control, you waited all of what an hour before you let him into your pants." Clove teased looking at Cato.

"Shut up Clove, stop making me sound like a slut or something." Cato replies.

"Whatever, just remember we need you thinking with your head not your dick right now." She smirked as the doors opened and she walked out next to Katniss.

I could tell Clove knew exactly what to say to get under Cato's skin. "You alright?" I asked hoping he wasn't now in a bad mood.

"Yeah, that's nothing honestly. We have known each other since we were small so it's just harmless teasing." Cato said.

"We really are similar, I'm in the exact same boat with Katniss." I say as we walked up to the rest of the tributes, only a few noticing we walked up hand in hand. As soon as they noticed us looking at them though they quickly turned away. I guess it wasn't going to be hard to intimated them then.

A woman I presumed was the head trainer stood infront of us. "My name is Atala, I am the head trainer here. In two weeks, 23 of you will possibly be dead. And atleast one of you will be alive. Who that is depends on how well you pay attention over the next four days, particularly to what I'm about to say. First, no fighting with the other tributes. You'll have plenty of time for that in the Arena. There are four compulsory exercises, and then then rest will be individual training. My advice is don't ignore the survival skills. Everybody wants to grab a sword, but most of you will die from natural causes. 10% from infection, 20% from dehydration. Exposure can kill as easily as a knife." She then dismissed us and we broke of heading to various different stations.

Cato pulled me along to the weapons station with Clove and Katniss close behind us. When we arrived he turned looking around to make sure no one was looking or could hear us. "Did you notice her subtle hints that the might be more then one victor?" Cato asked straight away.

"Yes, let's just hope it's a group of us that can make it out and not just one." Clove said as she watched the District One tributes, they were looking at us carefully. "We better save face and include them for now, we don't need them getting any ideas before we get in the games. I'd prefer to have them as temporary allies for now and just dispose of them later."

"Agreed." Katniss said looking over at the survival stations. "I know you careers don't really pay attention to the survival stations but I'd prefer it if Peeta and I were ready for anything honestly. This years games already has twists planned and I'm not one for being under prepared."

"I like your thinking Katniss." Clove replied. I was surprised she seemed so comfortable around the two of us already.

"And I know you two have your day planned but as soon as you wrap up your testosterone fuelled battle you both need to get your heads in the games." Katniss said staring at me.

"We will and this shouldn't take long, I'm sure I'll beat Cato pretty quickly." I said with a smirk before looking up at him. "So who's choosing first?"

"Well you can Mr confidence." Cato said looking around at the various stations.

"Right well I'll go play nice with our other 'allies', don't go to hard on his ass Peeta, Cato will through a tantrum if he loses and trust me you don't want to see that." Clove quipped before heading towards the District One tributes.

"I think I'll stick with Clove for now." Katniss said looking in Clove's direction. "What's their names anyway?"

"The boy is Marvel and the girl is Glimmer." Cato answered.

"Right well I'll be around Peeta." Katniss walking towards the other careers.

"So what am I beating you at first then?" Cato asked cockily.

"Well I was thinking something simple, maybe archery?" I say raising an eyebrow. I watched Cato hesitate for a second, which confirmed to me I should have this in the bag.

"Alright then, lead the way." Cato replied and we headed over to the archery station.


	5. Challenging Each Other

**Yay! I'm back from my holiday :). And I've actually been good and gotten straight to work on updates. Sooo here is the first, not sure when the others will be up but I hope soon. I will say meeting Alexander Ludwig did seem to inspire me :). So much so I released a new story while away, it's the first I've ever written from Cato's POV. If you haven't please check it out and tell me what you think, it's called It's Hard To Say There Is Nothing I Regret. I have also officially finished the first instalment of My Fate Re-Written :D. **

**As I have said before, all grammar and spelling errors are my own and I apologise ahead. Also I do not own any part of the Hunger Games... wish I did but I don't still thank you Suzanne Collins for your amazing series.**

**Warning: smut, swearing, possible drug use, violence, boy on boy, possible girl on girl, talk of abuse, OOC-ness and all the wonderful bad things in life.**

**Before I reply to reviews I just would like to say a huge huge thanks to those who did, it means the world. Without the constant support I don't know if I'd be up to this yet. So again thanks you. Xo**

**hiyapapaya- haha, well here's another finally :) xoxoxo**

**TheArchduchess- awww thanks boo, glad you love Effie. Xoxoxo**

**Jessie000- haha I know right Sooo much tension, can't wait for it to finally boil over and it be unleashed. Thanks for the love boo! Xoxoxo**

**fanboyingfiction- haha aww thanks, glad you loved it, hope you continue to. Xoxoxo**

**Fuzzyfeather- awww thanks, glad you did. I hope it seems true to her character. :D glad you like the relationship between Katniss and Peeta, hope you like this chapter aswell :). Thanks for all the love boo! Xoxoxo**

**Dogcatooo- haha I wanted it to while be different still stay true to parts of the original. Awwww sorry for making you wait then! Its finally here. Hahahaha maybe it will. Thanks for the love boo! Xoxoxo**

**jmcarthy- I am the fluff queen soooo of course there is a lot of fluff :D. Bahahah yes tension and testosterone, together creates possible opportunities for amazing smut hehehe. Thanks for all the love boo! Xoxoxo**

Strength Is Not Everything

Chapter Five: Challenging Each Other

"So what am I beating you at first then?" Cato asked cockily.

"Well I was thinking something simple, maybe archery?" I say raising an eyebrow. I watched Cato hesitate for a second, which confirmed to me I should have this in the bag.

"Alright then, lead the way." Cato replied and we headed over to the archery station. "So whoever hits the most bullseye wins?"

"Sure, we each get three shots each." I said picking up the bow I preferred. I tested it our, getting a feel for the bow before I turn and watch Cato slowly pick which bow he would use. "And you can go first since its my challenge." I smirk motioning for him to take the first shot.

"Fine." Cato picked up an arrow and headed towards the line. He drew the bow before sending the arrow towards the target. It landed just off the centre circle.

"Oh so close." I joked as I grabbed an arrow, I took a breath before pulling back and letting go. It went perfectly into the centre, I smirked and looked at Cato. He seemed surprised I hit it straight away but he wasn't deterred, grabbing another arrow and stepping up to the mark. "Don't screw it up again."

He glared at me for a second and smirked before letting his arrow fly straight into the centre of the target. "I wont."

I took my spot and shot my arrow once again into the centre of the bullseye, I wasn't going to go easy on him. "Looks like I'm going to win this round."

Cato shrugged and drew one my arrow before sending it into the centre in one crisp movement. He nodded at me and I smiled back taking my last arrow. I once again took a breath but as I drew the arrow back I felt Cato press up against my back. "Don't fuck it up." He whispered against my ear and his hands fell onto my hips. He rocked his crotch forward as I let my last arrow fly.

His distraction had worked because my last arrow was no where near the bullseye. "Shit." I muttered pulling away for Cato and putting my bow back on the rack. I had gone into this with to much confidence, expecting Cato to be no good at archery at all. But he was a career, he was trained his whole life which meant archery must have come into play at some point. That and Cato knew exactly what he needed to do to distract me, something I knew I couldn't let happen again.

"Looks like the first round was a draw." Cato smirked.

"Apparently, so what is your first choice?" I ask folding my arms and raising an eyebrow.

"Obviously I'm going to choose wrestling." He replies with a smirk.

"Obviously." I repeat rolling my eyes. Of course he chooses the one thing that requires the most physical contact. I followed Cato over the the sparring mats. "So how's this going to work?

"Well we can again do best of three rounds, either have the opponent down for ten seconds or make them tap out." Cato replied with a wide grin.

"Alright then." I was not sure I'd be able to beat Cato at wrestling. While I was proficient in hand to hand, he clearly had the advantage. He had a lot more muscle to his build, not to mention the extra few inches of height. We both took our positions on either end of the mat before the trainer blew his whistle.

Cato moved fast, attacking head on. I had anticipated he would have an aggressive form of play and was able to dodge him before countering. I tried to trip him onto the floor but my efforts weren't enough. Cato easily ignored my counter and tackled me to the ground. I wasn't going to give up that easily though. I swiftly squirmed out of his grasp before jumping on his back and putting him into a headlock. I tightened slowly not really wanting to actually hurt Cato and within the minute he thankfully tapped out. I let go and backed away to my original starting position.

"I think I underestimated you." Cato said standing up.

"You wouldn't be the first." I reply with a smile.

Cato jumped on the spot and shook out his arms. "Alright round two."

I nodded and the whistle blew again. This time I went for a lung, which was a big mistake. Cato simply moved out of the way before counter tackling me. I landed on my back, within seconds my arms were held above me while my legs were trapped due to him sitting on them. I struggled to get free but his hold was to strong and after ten seconds the trainer declared that Cato had won the round.

I expected Cato to move once the whistle blew but he stayed there on top of me for a minute looking into my eyes. "What?" I questioned not understanding the look he was giving me.

"Nothing." Cato quickly replied before leaning down and kissing me. He let go of my arms which prompted me to flip us so he was now underneath me. "The third round hasn't started yet."

"I know, just showing you what you'll be missing out on if you don't let me win." I smirk getting off him then giving him a hand up.

"Well then you have no idea what's in store for you if I win."

"In your dreams." I say taking my position for the third and last time. The whistle blew and unlike before we both stood there waiting for the other to come to us. Cato took a step to the right and I followed his lead, we were circling around the mat trying to figure out how we could beat the other and win the round.

Cato lack of patience got the better of him and he made the first move, heading once again straight on. I tried to block him but it didn't really work, instead sending us both to the ground with a thud. I quickly rolled on top of him, trying to pin his arms down. Cato though once again decided to play dirty and bucked his hips, that I was straddling, up over and over. The movement was distracting me from my goal and before long Cato and successfully grabbed onto my arms and flipped us.

"Looks like I'm going to win this round." Cato repeated in a mocking tone. He smirked as a glared at him.

"I don't sound like that." I said frustrated as Cato once again successfully pinned me down.

"Yes you do." Cato replied and the once again rocked against my hips.

The trainer blew the whistle and I knew the round had gone to Cato. That meant he was currently in front, I had to think of something I knew I could beat him at hands down. I needed something he had no chance of beating me at, I knew the exact thing. While I wasn't one hundred per cent sure I would be great at it I hoped my skills at the bakery would help me out. "Looks like you are winning, which is fine, really it is, because I know I have the next round in the bag."

"Oh really and what are you so amazing at that I have no chance at winning?" Cato asked walking up to me and wrapping an arm around my waist.

"Camouflage." I smirk, more so when Cato looked confused for a second.

"That's not a real station." He replied letting me go.

"Yes it is and we are going there right now to see who can camouflage themselves the best." I grin grabbing his hand and dragging him over to the station across the room. As we walked over I noticed Glimmer subtly glaring at me and our intertwined fingers. I guess she had hoped to snag Cato for herself. That also meant I could definitely not rely on her as any type of ally, she's probably planning on trying to get rid of me first.

I continued on though, not letting her distract me from the task at hand. I could deal with her later on, right now I had a challenge to win. "It's simple whoever can camouflage their arm the best wins. And to make sure it's fair we'll get Katniss and Clove to judge our final products."

"Fine." Cato answered begrudgingly as he sat down at the station and started to come up with a concept that would actually work.

I smiled as I quickly got to work knowing this was probably something all his years of training had never covered. Careers weren't taught to hide, they were taught to attack head on. So I knew with all the years of decorating cakes I'd probably have a better chance at actually being able to camouflage myself in a more realistic manner.

After a half hour I was pretty much done. It had been a challenge using all natural materials but I felt as if I had done myself proud. I called over Katniss and Clove, waiting for their arrival to reveal to Cato what I had done.

"What's up Peeta?" Katniss asked happily.

"We need you two to judge who camouflaged themselves better." I reply walking over the the set behind me. I put my arm against the train and revealed my work. My arm basically blended as one with the tree. Clove gasped and Katniss smiled at my hard work. We turned to Cato who was still sitting at the station.

"Yeah Peeta won this round." Cato said in a defeated tone.

"Cato, come on show us what you did." Clove whined with an evil smirk. Something told me she knew had badly he had gone.

"It's not worth it." Cato replies heading over to the sink.

"No, come on Cato. Peeta showed us his, you need to show us yours." Clove's smirk got larger.

"Fine." Cato said revealing his arm and the mess on it. It looked as if his arm was just covered in, well, shit.

Clove burst into laughter, as did Katniss. I couldn't help but chuckle, all to the annoyance of Cato who just turned around angrily and started to scrub off the 'camouflage' on his arm. I walked up to the sink and contained myself. "Hey, it's fine, you can't be amazing at everything."

"I know I just hate not excelling at everything I do. I feel like a failure." He replied as he cleaned his arm completely.

"Cato no one's perfect." I say trying to comfort him.

"You seem to be." He muttered to my surprise.

I put a hand on his cheek and made him face me. "Don't be stupid. I'm far from perfect. And anyway I wouldn't want you to be perfect because then I wouldn't have anything to tease you about. That and you would probably be boring as hell."

He finally looked into my eye and slowly smiled. "You're amazing, you know that right?"

"Of course I do, now come on what am I kicking your ass at next?" I say trying to lighten the mood, things had gotten way to serious for my liking.

"I think you mean what am I kicking your ass at next, and that would have to be taking place at the sword wielding station." Cato smirked this time it was him who grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the station.

"Okay, so how is this going to work?" I ask looking at the vast array of differing swords on display.

"First to three of course, either disarming or delivering a winning move." He says as he picked up the sword of his choice.

"Winning move?" I question as I looked over the array of swords again. I may have been asking on purpose, hoping he would think I had no prior experience and underestimate me.

"A move that would injure or kill your opponent. Just don't actually hit me with a move like that and we'll be fine." Cato said while walking over to the mats and waited for me.

I grabbed a sword similar to Cato's and followed him onto the mats. "Alright so get you into a position where I could use a move like that and stop before actually hitting you, I can do that."

Cato smirked and we both stood awaiting the trainer's whistle. As soon as it blew we both brought our swords up essentially blocking each others move. The clang of metal was loud as we continued to spare, I could tell Cato was holding back, gagging my experience level. I took this opportunity to gain an advantage and I twisted away from his attack and brought my sword up to his neck with a smile.

"Looks like the first round goes to me." I say stepping back.

"So it seems, so I've got a question." Cato says returning to his starting position.

The trainer blew the whistle signalling for us to start again. "Go ahead." I say taking a lung and a swipe at Cato which he blocked.

"Well I was wondering since you're from District Twelve and all," Cato manoeuvred around me quickly hitting the sword out of my hand before standing behind me and bringing his sword to my neck. "How it seems as if you've be training for this for your whole life?" He whispered the last part into my ear, his breath warm against my skin.

I turned to face him. "Maybe as a child I worried I'd be in this situation some day. Maybe for half of my life I have been training just in case, preparing for the worst. Because so far in my life I've learned the worst thing that could possible happen generally does happen." I admit searching for what Cato was thinking in his eyes.

"So we are a lot more alike then I originally thought." He said closing the small gap between our faces and pressing his lips against my own.

Our moment didn't get to last long, a siren blurred before a loud voice rang from the speakers around the room.

'All tributes please return to your allocated floors immediately.'

I looked around confused but headed towards the elevators as instructed. Cato was close behind me, he grabbed a hold of my hand as the trainers started to herd us into the awaiting elevators. We got shoved into one with Katniss and Clove, once the doors had closed I turned to the girls.

"Do you know what's going on?" I questioned, hoping they had seen or heard something I had not.

"No, we are as clueless as you are." Clove replied with her brow furrowed, it was obvious she was trying to work out what was going on.

The doors opened to the second floor and Clove stepped out waving goodbye. Cato turned to me before giving me a quick kiss. "We'll try and met you guys on your floor later tonight."

I nodded as he stepped back, out of the elevator and the doors closed. The elevator only took a few seconds to shoot up to our floor. When we stepped out Haymitch and Effie were waiting for us in the living room.

"What going on?" Katniss immediately asked.

"Just sit down for a minute, whatever is going on will be explained in a moment." Haymitch said before taking a swig from the glass in his hand. We both did as we were told and sat down. A moment later the television turned on revealing Caesar Flickerman.

'Good afternoon people of Panem. I'm hear today to bring you a special announcement from President Snow himself. As you all know there have been a few 'little' rumours that this year's games where going to be the start of something much bigger and more exciting, and well everything about that rumour is true so without further ado, President Snow.'

President Snow walked on stage, causing a shiver down my spine. That man made me feel so uneasy. He smiled, a grin full of evil and corruption. I knew whatever he was going to tell us was going to make this year's games a lot harder, all in the name of 'entertainment'. The people of the Capitol would revel in whatever came from Presidents Snow's mouth. I felt my stomach drop as his mouth opened and he began to speak.

'People of Panem, this year being the seventy-fourth games marks the dawning of a new era. Next year will mark seventy-five years since the dark days, and seventy-five years of peace in our land. And because it is such a momentous occasion it has been decided this year's games would bring forth new rules, challenges and twists to the games. Something to add a new dimension to the game, bring the excitement back and thrust us into this new era. And so I announce with pride three new rules, the first of which...'

**AN: ... I know I know, cliffhanger. but I have to get you to keep coming back some how haha. Hope you liked the chapter, please if you could R&R. Much love xo.**


	6. Hope For The Future

**... I'm here... finally with another chapter... I feel like I'm forever apologising for making you guys wait for chapters. And I truly am, I know how much waiting sucks, how frustrating it is but I'm really trying to update as soon as I can. Admittedly writing has become a second to Jake lately sooo :/ yeah I'll try harder to write more I swear. **

**Oh for those who have yet to notice I've put a poll up on my profile. Its to see which idea you guys would like to see next so please do vote, it would be muchly appreciated. Xo.**

**As I have said before, all grammar and spelling errors are my own and I apologise ahead. Also I do not own any part of the Hunger Games... wish I did but I don't still thank you Suzanne Collins for your amazing series.**

**Warning: smut, swearing, possible drug use, violence, boy on boy, possible girl on girl, talk of abuse, OOC-ness and all the wonderful bad things in life.**

**Before I reply to reviews I just would like to say a huge huge thanks to those who did, it means the world. Without the constant support I don't know if I'd be up to this yet. So again thanks you. Xo**

**ardiethepenguin- haha sorry, I promise this chapter doesn't end like the last one. :D... we hopefully I see another review from you haha. Xoxoxo**

**fanboyingfiction- ... that's it? (haha it's fine I guess, hope you like this one better)**

**Fuzzyfeather- Awwww thanks so much :D. Oh yay I'm glad it was funny and everything translated :D. Thanks for the love boo! Xoxoxo**

**pumpkinking5- haha awww not to cruel I hope. :D glade you liked the sparing, omg really? Really? I'm Soooooo glad you can feel the chemistry and affection. Hope the reveal of the rules don't disappoint :D. Xoxoxo**

**Guest- (whoever you are) thanks :D... I don't know about horrendous but maybe a challenge. Omg wow that's boo, glad you liked it :). Thanks for all the love. Xoxoxo**

**Jessie000- Awwwwww *sadface, tears start to fall down* Bahahahaha I know it was mean and I hate them to. I think I was in a mean mood that day maybe? Yay glad you like it. :D. Xoxoxo**

**Conspiration-ultd- teheheh Mmhmm I meant it when I said cliffhanger. Bahahahaha well now you can read it :D. Bahahaha you know could can always just ask me if you really wanted to know something :D. Xoxoxo**

** .57- omg wow thanks boo, glad you like it. And I promise to try to update as soon as I can. Xoxoxo**

Strength Is Not Everything

Chapter Six: Hope For The Future

"What going on?" Katniss immediately asked.

"Just sit down for a minute, whatever is going on will be explained in a moment." Haymitch said before taking a swig from the glass in his hand. We both did as we were told and sat down. A moment later the television turned on revealing Caesar Flickerman.

'Good afternoon people of Panem. I'm here today to bring you a special announcement from President Snow himself. As you all know there have been a few 'little' rumours that this year's games where going to be the start of something much bigger and more exciting, and well everything about that rumour is true so without further ado, President Snow.'

President Snow walked on stage, causing a shiver down my spine. That man made me feel so uneasy. He smiled, a grin full of evil and corruption. I knew whatever he was going to tell us was going to make this year's games a lot harder, all in the name of 'entertainment'. The people of the Capitol would revel in whatever came from Presidents Snow's mouth. I felt my stomach drop as his mouth opened and he began to speak.

'People of Panem, this year being the seventy-fourth games marks the dawning of a new era. Next year will mark seventy-five years since the dark days, and seventy-five years of peace in our land. And because it is such a momentous occasion it has been decided this year's games would bring forth new rules, challenges and twists to the games. Something to add a new dimension to the game, bring the excitement back and thrust us into this new era. And so I announce with pride three new rules for this year's games, the first of which cannot be revealed yet to this year's tributes, but I assure you that you are all in for a shock. The first rule is...'

The television went black and stared in confusion for thirty seconds until President Snow's face reappeared.

'The second is this year it has been decided to show how forgiving the Capitol is, each District will be paired with another, and if at the end all four tributes remain they will all be crowned as victors.'

This sent me and Katniss into hysterics, that meant not only was is possible for both of us to get out alive but also Cato and Clove. This was everything I had hoped and wished for. This was my chance at getting everything I wanted, I wouldn't have to guard myself around Cato as much anymore because we had a chance to be together after this.

'The Capitol and Districts will vote on which Districts are paired together. So to allow for this process to be fair it has been decided that the third change to the games is instead of the tributes heading into the area straight away they will be granted an extra four days to train, in an effort for you to truly get to know each District and who you would like paired with who.

Like always the interviews and personal evaluations will be saved until last and from this point on all training will be televised publicly. So I do urge you to watch and choose wisely, the fate of their lives could possibly come down to you, people of Panem. And as always tributes, may the odds be ever in your favour.'

The screen returns to Caesar who starts to go on excitedly about the rule changes but Haymitch turns off the television and turns to us. "Now this can either work in your favour or it can totally screw you over. When it comes done to it Snow will be happy with even just one winner but I think we all agree it would be nice to able to get you both out of the area."

Katniss looks confused for a second. "What do you mean just one winner?"

"Katniss, it's all good saying four can win but that means you need to survive, all four of you. We don't know what that first rule is and until then we need to assume it's something that's going to make it a lot harder for you to do that. And I think we both know which District you would not only prefer to be allied with but also leaves you with the greatest chance of succeeding."

"We know, they are probably on their way up now." I say looking back at the elevator for a second. "Cato said he'd try and get them up here after we found out what was going on."

"Good, we are going to have to sway a lot of votes from what is to be an expected pairing of District One and Two. People will still want a career pack out there hunting down the rest of you. So both of you are going to have to push to be paired with District Two because I'm sure a lot of mentors will be pushing for that also, they all want the same outcome, to come out with a better chance. And since District Two has the most victors they'll be on the top of the list for allies." Haymitch says looking up when the elevator doors open to reveal Cato, Clove and their mentors. "Enobaria, Brutus." Haymitch nodded in welcome as the sat down in the lounge.

Cato came and sat next to me with a smirk on his face. It was quiet for a minute, both Districts unsure of what to say until Brutus finally spoke up. "Well it's obvious this year's games will be unlike any we have seen or endured so far. And Eno and I know most Districts will want to be paired with us. Forcing a alliance like that would help any of the other Districts out but we know being allied with you betters not only yours but our own chances of bringing both our tributes home. That's something that's never been done and something we really want to achieve."

"Likewise." Haymitch agreed. "So what are we going to do to ensure we get paired together?"

"I've already instructed Clove and Cato to distance themselves from all the other Districts, especially District One. While traditionally we have worked together, this year we feel it best that we change it up. Obviously we are going to have to have a discussion together Haymitch in private but for now I think it best if we just stress to you tributes to stick together. We need the people to want the four of you together, and apart of that is to use whatever is going on between Cato and Peeta to our advantage." Brutus says while getting up and getting himself a drink.

"What?" I question looking back at Haymitch then Brutus.

"He's right Peeta, a romance in the middle of the games will send a good majority of the Capitol into a head spin, they'll eat it up. I realise it's to early for either of you to really have any feelings other the lust for each other but we're going to need you to put what ever is going on between the two of you on display." Haymitch agrees looking between Cato and myself.

I look over to Cato who nods and pulls me closer, wrapping an arm around my waist. I wasn't sure if I was okay with this, I knew I wanted Cato but if we had to 'put whatever this was on display' had could I really trust Cato, trust what he was feeling was real? I guess all I could do was discuss this with him later.

"It's going to be harder to sway the Districts though. While a romance may get us a few individuals I doubt it will sway the masses. District Two, as you said Brutus has traditionally been allied with District One. And there will be a lot of support for that to continue. And District Twelve has never been fond of the Capitol's favourite District either. You four have your work cut out for you, you'll have to be inseparable. Katniss, Peeta you both will have to show how skilled you really are, show District Two that you are powerful enough to contend with Two and One. Make them believe you are the better choice, you're going to have to become careers basically." Haymitch continued.

"So basically you want us to turn off our emotions and act as bloodthirsty as them?" Katniss questioned.

"Well no, we don't want to lose any potential votes for other Districts so you're going to have to be as fierce and powerful as District Two but show your personalities, all four of you. Its no longer just about strength but getting the people to truly like and follow you. They ultimately decide your fate so it would be wise to make yourselves unforgettable as a unit, not just as an individual." Haymitch answers.

"Right well I suppose we can continue this over dinner then." Effie excitedly said standing and motioning for us all to sit and the dining table and it was being filled with food.

"Yes, sounds like a plan." Enobaria smiled and was the first to head towards the dining table. She kind of scared me, I remember watching her games and how she won. Her teeth being filed down a constant reminder of how vicious she had been in her games. We all followed her lead and sat down at the table, the mentors sitting at one end and us tributes at the other.

"So you think this might actual work out the way we want it?" Katniss asks as she starts to fill her plate with food.

"It better, I'd really prefer it if we were allied with you. Apart from District One, and I don't even think that highly of them, the other Districts would probably hinder us more the help us. And I don't mean to sound like a bitch but it's true, essentially this could really screw any tributes chances of winning no matter how well they do in the personal evaluations." Clove replies as she cut open a roll.

"Agreed, we are going to really have to work together to ensure we are picked as a team. I don't think I could bare it if we weren't." I agree looking over at Cato who smiled at me sweetly.

"It'll work out Peeta, we'll make it so steamy they'll have to put us together." Cato smirked as he brushed his foot up the inner part of my right leg. I was kind of glad he was sitting opposite me now. As his foot made its way up my thigh I glared at him but his smirk just widened as he foot got closer to my manhood.

His foot brushed up against it and I realise he had slipped his shoe off. I bit my lip as he continued, trying not to give away what exactly was going on under the table. If anyone noticed I knew I'd be left embarrassed while Cato would just laugh it off. I glared and him again but he still didn't stop so I purposely 'accidentally' dropped my knife. As I leaned over I subtly grabbed a hold of his foot and twisted it as I went down, at the same time I extended my own foot and not so gently shoved it into his own crotch. He suddenly jumped in his seat and choked on the mouthful of food he was chewing.

Everyone looked at him questioning what happened except for Clove who looked directly at me and started giggling. I smile back at her as I resume eating my food. Cato on the other hand had gone completely red and continuously coughed for a good five minutes. "So you've finally met a boy who isn't intimidated by all that muscle mass." Clove smirked.

"Shut up." Cato croaked out. "He'll gets what's coming to him later tonight."

"Oh really I'm scared." I mock as a took a sip from the drink in front of me.

"You should be." Cato glared playfully shoving his foot right under my manhood, stopping at the crease of my ass, his big toe awfully close to my hole. That caught me by surprise, this time causing me to choke on my drink and once again gaining the tables attention.

"Knock it off you two, save it for the training area or the bedroom." Haymitch sighs turning back to Enobaria.

Clove and Katniss started to giggle as both Cato and I blushed. I guess neither of us were as subtle as we had originally thought. The rest of dinner went by pretty quickly and uneventfully. Once everyone had finished eating Brutus stood. "Clove, Cato let's return to our floor."

"Brutus, would it be fine if I stayed here tonight?" Cato asks winking at me as he did.

"Is there any point in me answering that? We both know if I say no you'll just wait until I have retired to my room and sneak up here anyway." He smirks looking over at Haymitch. "You don't have an issue with him staying on you floor?"

"Peeta's old enough to take care of himself. Who stays in his room has nothing to do with me. So Peeta you decide is you boy toy staying or what?" Haymitch grinned knowing full well that me saying yes was me admitting to everyone something was going to happen tonight.

I look at Cato who had pleading eyes and I give in. "Sure, he can stay."

"Very well, I'll see you before training Cato, I just have a few things we need to go over tomorrow morning."

"Alright, I'll be there." Cato says with a victorious grin to which I roll my eyes.

Clove followed Brutus and Enobaria to the elevator while I returned to the lounge with Katniss and Cato. Cato didn't seem to hesitate making himself at home as he sat down in a lounging manor and put an arm around my waist before pulling my closer and kissing my neck. I look at Katniss who just rolled her eyes at us.

"Well I hope the walls are as soundproof as the look." She smirks when I glare at her for that comment.

"Don't give him ideas Katniss, I don't need to be annoyed all night, I would like to get some sleep you know." I reply as Cato basically started to pull me into his lap. "Alright mister, that's enough for now." I say turning to him and pulling his face away from my neck.

"Oh come on, I was barely doing anything." Cato whined before heading back to my neck.

I shifted away, which elicited a growl from Cato. "Cato seriously, cool down would you. We aren't even in my room yet."

Cato let out an annoyed sigh. "Fine, but as soon as that door closes it's happening Peeta."

**AN: don't forget to vote in my poll on my profile you amazing people! Xoxoxo **


End file.
